


Clair de Lune (Eternity Till You)

by mingcat



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Blushing, Crack, Curse Breaking, Cute Ending, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Magic-Users, Mates, Memory Loss, Modern Era, Out of Character, Pining Miya Atsumu, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Side osabokuaka, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soulmates, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Imagine Kiyoomi’s surprise when a gorgeous man with pointed ears dressed in literal gold appears out of thin air in the middle of his living room, claims to be his so-called mate, and then proceeds to tell him that he was some lord or something of an entire fucking court in, get this, the goddamned faerie realm. Oh, and he says that Kiyoomi was some sort of fae royal, too.Yeah, that was /definitely/ not on his schedule.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Clair de Lune (Eternity Till You)

**Author's Note:**

> my fae knowledge is mostly based on books like acotar, tog, cruel prince, and rhapsodic so don't come for me on this hhhh hope you enjoy!

Every day, without fail, Kiyoomi followed a schedule. He had always stuck to it, allowing very little to no space for spontaneity or surprises. It was 4 in the afternoon on a lovely autumn day and he was at home on his day off, spending his time perusing the latest novel he bought from the old, cramped bookstore a few streets away. It was the only place where he didn’t mind the stuffiness and the walls of leather and papers closing in on him, finding some sort of solace in them instead. He was supposed to spend the rest of his day there but decided otherwise when he noticed a rowdy group of teenage girls enter, filling his coble of comfort and silent joy with high-pitched, scratchy laughter and dramatically narrated gossip. The clerk at the counter gave him an apologetic smile when he bowed before stepping out, knowing full well that the raven enjoyed his peace and solitude. No matter, he thought, he could just adjust his schedule a little on his next day off to stay at the bookstore a little longer.

So there he was, gleefully subjected to the plain white walls and minimalistic furniture of his average sized apartment. The soft crackling of the radio he left on a classical channel filtered a piece of what he instantly knew was one of Debussy’s masterpieces. The goosebumps he got from the soft notes only added to the thrill of the story he read. He eagerly flipped to the next page, wanting to just skip the whole chapter entirely to see if the golden boy would be able to finally find his love interest.

When golden boy, er, man, suddenly appeared in front of him out of thin air.

“I found you,” it was a breathless murmur, the tone soft and sweet, the voice enchanting and saccharine to the ears.

Now, Kiyoomi was a rational person. A glimpse at the man and he was sure he had never seen anyone so beautiful, handsome, and absolutely gorgeous at the same time. Nor had he seen anyone as bright— literally. The man was shining and _glowing_ , like the sun radiated from beneath his very skin and bringing a new definition to sunkissed, he absentmindedly mused to himself. But as insanely attractive as the person was, he was still a stranger who managed to get into Kiyoomi’s apartment by… doing something, or whatever, he didn’t have enough time to figure that detail out at the moment. And remember, he was a rational person. So, being a rational person, he did what any rational person would do.

He screamed bloody murder and started chucking whatever he could grab at the intruder.

“Ow! Wait, stop— _ack_ ! Bloody fu—ow, ow! _Sharp_ ! Hey, lemme expla— _ow_!”

The raven managed to move from the chair overlooking his living room window to back up against the pillar by the counter. Noting how short the distance was between the two spots, he was pleasantly surprised at how much he was able to throw at the golden man. His furniture was minimalistic, yes, but the amount of them sure took up enough space. Pointing the tip of a lamp that he knew would do absolutely nothing but was all he could manage towards the weirdly unscathed Glimmer McShimmer, Kiyoomi gave him a glare that some had even _whimpered_ when subjected beneath its wrath.

“Who the fuck are you, how did you get in here, and what the fuck do you want from me?”

Sparkles and Sunshine had his hand held out in front of him defensively, his eyes wide enough that the raven could see the flecks of gold between the brown even from far away. “Could’ja put the lamp down, though?”

He tried a nervous chuckle, pursing his lips immediately when the other narrowed his eyes further. Kiyoomi pushed away the thought of how nice the man’s accent sounded. “Speak. Now.”

Golden Heaven cleared his throat and stood tall, bowing with the grace and elegance Sakusa did not think he could possess. “My name is Miya, High Fae Lord of the Day Court of the faerie realms.” He straightened and suddenly his entire demeanour changed, his very aura seemed to charge the room with electrifying sparks as he continued. “And you, Sakusa, are my mate.”

Silence passed.

The man continued to look at him with those same intense orbs of whiskey and molten gold. He seemed about to say something more, but the raven cut him off with a snort before dissolving into a fit of crazed laughter and hiccuping.

‘Uh, are, are ‘ya alright?” the man asked, shifting warily in his spot while Kiyoomi doubled over, tears lining his eyes.

“You,” hiccup, “you,” wheeze, “alright. Okay, _pfft_ , fine, I’ll play along.” He steeled his breath and looked the man over carefully, disbelieving grin on his face. “Pointy ears, fae, okay. Lord something, so you’ve probably got powers, hence the refusal to use the front door like a normal being. You’re customs sure need a do over.” Gold seemed to dust over the other’s cheeks in what must be a blush of sorts. “Fine, _Miya_. Let's say you are who you say you are. I’m not your mate.”

As easily as that, Kiyoomi went back to his chair by the window and picked up his discarded book, dismissing the stranger in his apartment.

A pause.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.”

A groan before the sound of wood against wood shrieked too loud as the man dragged a nearby chair closer and dropped into it, leaning forward on the backrest in front of him. Sakusa gave him another stink eye at how careless and unmindful this Miya was of whether or not his floor got scratched or marred.

“I’m not your mate.” he gritted out, slowly growing irritated.

A full brow arched in question. “The stars do not lie.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, going back to his book and pretending to read even though he was too far forward in the story and golden boy already found his lover and suddenly there’s a kid Kiyoomi guessed was either their’s or a stowaway. “I am _not_ your mate for a couple reasons, but the topmost being that my name is Furukawa. You’ve got the wrong person.”

He saw Miya shake his head in his peripheral. “Nah, I know ‘yer my mate.”

“Stubborn, aren’t you?”

“Eh, I’m guessing Furukawa is the name ‘yer changeling foster parents gave ‘ya when they took ‘ya away.”

It was an absurd claim, which was why Kiyoomi shut his book, finally giving Miya the attention he seeked. “My what?”

The blonde shrugged, tilting his head at the other in a curious manner. “Changelings, fae who cross to live in the mortal lands or humans who are taken to the faerie realm for service or just because of the usual faerie penchant for mischief.” he grinned, eyes flitting upward for a moment. Probably eyeing the moles above Kiyoomi’s brow. “Even after taking away the High Fae Lord of the Night Court’s youngest son, they still gave ‘ya that name. ‘Old river’, right?”

The raven nodded, surprised that the other knew the meaning. Miya smiled and it felt like Kiyoomi was hit with the rays of a thousand suns. “Time for a quick history lesson then! So, every court has their own land to govern over. Within each land, there’s a revered and ancient ground or whatever where the Seelie and Unseelie Kings and Queens were born. They went into eternal slumber after dividing the realm between their children who became the first High Lords and High Ladies. The three Lords got possession of the solar courts of Day, Night, and Dawn while the Ladies got the seasonal courts, ‘ya know, summer, spring, all that. Anyway, in my court it’s the summit of a mountain, since it’s the highest point and it’s the closest to the sun. The very earth of the moment is made of solar soil, really sparkly dirt, basically. In the Night court, however,” he paused, eyes going hazy for a moment before clearing faster than a blink of the eye. “It’s this really long and wide river that stretches all from the tip of the Night territory and all the way to the bottom. It’s waters are said to be liquid moonlight and trees do not obscure it, always letting the moon reflect on its surface. Much like how the moon reflects the light of the sun.”

Kiyoomi mulled over all the new information that was dropped onto him. Preposterous - that was the only way to describe it all. He wasn’t one to easily believe such things, but he couldn’t ignore the tug in his gut.

“Again, let’s say you aren’t lying—”

“I’mma faerie, faeries can’t lie. It sucks sometimes, really.”

“That _still_ doesn’t mean that I’m this lost Fae royalty or something, much less does it mean that I’m your mate.”

The grin on the blonde’s face screamed victory already and Kiyoomi felt sweat gather in his palms. “Wanna know how I know ‘yer fae?”

“Do share, ‘s not like I got anything to do other than clean my apartment after this.”

Miya winked at him, lips curling further. “I’ve been speaking in Fae tongue all this time and ‘ya’ve been understanding me perfectly so far.”

It felt like the floor was pulled from right under Kiyoomi. It took a second before it clicked in his head; it wasn’t just the unusual accent, it was the very words the blonde used and the way the syllables rolled off of his tongue. “You, that, what?”

“Mhm,” the fae hummed, smug and confident. “No matter who or where ‘ya are or whatever 'yer upbringing is, as long as ‘ya got faerie blood in ‘ya, ‘yer still gonna be able to understand and speak the tongue, though the speaking requires a bit of practice, of course. As for the mate thing, well, I can’t really prove it while the glamour is pushing ‘yer inner instincts away while keeping the transformation at bay.”

“The what and the what?”

“Say, Sakusa-kun, wanna go on a fieldtrip?”

“Hold up!” Kiyoomi stumbled out of his chair, taking a few more steps backward when the blonde stood as well. “This, this is crazy! That... It's all fantasy. Stories told to children. It’s not _real_.”

“There’s a reason they’re called faerie tales, Sakusa.” the blonde frowned at him. Something pinched the raven’s heart at the sight.

“My name is not _Sakusa_ , stop calling me that.” he nearly growled the words.

Miya stared at him with sad eyes. Sighing, he turned his back to the raven, waving a hand in the air and cleaning up the mess with magic, putting everything back to where they used to be. Kiyoomi’s eyes bulged at the display.

“I’m not gonna give up, Sakusa-kun.” he turned his head to give the raven a small smile, eyes slightly glassy. “I waited more than 500 years for ‘ya to appear only for 'ya to be taken from me. I’ll wait however long till ‘ya come back home with me.”

The air around the fae began to shimmer as he slowly began to fade away, as he was never there.

“W-wait!”

Kiyoomi was no longer sure what he was doing, neither did he fully understand what kept tugging at him and pulling him towards the other. The blonde turned to him, brow raised in question. The raven dropped his head, fiddling with his fingers as he felt blood rush to his cheeks and ears. “If… if I had a question, or something… is there a way to find you?”

Miya gave him a brighter smile than the one prior. “When ‘yer alone, just say ‘Miya' three times and I’ll come find ‘ya, okay?” Suddenly his face grew serious, almost ominous. “Tell no one of this.”

And then Kiyoomi was all alone again just like he had been, and how he always was.

It’s when he sat back down and tried to continue reading his book to forget, gave up only a minute in and shoved it away to stare out the window, that he realized that the gaping darkness in his soul was back and all consuming as ever.

* * *

It was a whole month later when Kiyoomi realised what his mother’s last words to him meant.

_Remember child, never tell anyone your real name. Only the son of the sun, they will have all the answers you seek. They hold the key to the hole we created within you. Forgive me, but I do not regret anything._

He had lost his father 5 years ago, his mother only a year prior. His father’s words were similar, mentioning the ‘son of the sun’ and whatever hole they ‘created’ in him. A conversation with the clerk at the bookstore triggered the frenzy he was currently in as he paced around his bedroom.

_“Say, Furukawa-san, did you always live in the city?”_

_“No, me and my folks moved here when I was around 12.”_

_“Oh. Where’d you live before that then?”_

He couldn’t answer. It was so simple, something that should’ve been instant, but when he tried to recall anything before the age of 12, there was nothing. Just that goddamned blackness. He groaned, flopping onto his bed face first. He smothered himself against the comforter, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to do in his head. Before he could go fully mad, he pushed himself into a cross legged position in the middle of his bed and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in, he prayed to whatever higher being was out there that he won’t regret it.

“Miya, Miya, Mi—”

“Had I mentioned that’cha look really pretty?”

Kiyoomi opened his eyes in shock to see Miya right beneath him, laying on his stomach, bare feet swinging in the air, and his smiling face propped up on his palms as he looked up at the raven.

“Like, _really_ , really pretty. Even for fae standards. Gee, when I finally see you in your true form again, or perhaps when you settle,” he chuckled softly. “‘Yer gonna be a real beaut and shatter the stars, I tell ‘ya.”

Kiyoomi felt his cheeks burn. He cleared his throat, glancing to the side if only to escape the bright ebbies of sunballs staring at him.

“I,” he trailed off.

“Yes, Sakusa-kun?” the fae purred.

The raven glared at him but it lacked its usual intensity. “I… I want answers. Mom- the woman who took care of me told me that the ‘son of the sun’,” he faltered a beat when he noticed those brown eyes glow with a pulse of golden yellow. “That they could answer all of my questions and fix whatever 'hole' she and her husband left in me.”

The fae frowned, eyes growing darker as his skin shone, the air growing heavy like it did the first time they met. Kiyoomi realised that it was anger and sadness swirling in those warm orbs.

“So that’s what it was,” Miya muttered darkly. “They took ‘ya from home, hid’ja from me, and locked ‘yer memories away.”

The elongated canines of the other that Kiyoomi noticed then only added to the feral look on the other’s face.

"Oi, Miya.”

The soft voice brought the other out of his spiral, the air clearing slightly. Shining eyes looked up at him once more. Kiyoomi tried to give him a small smile.

“I’m finally up for that trip, if the offer still stands.”

The blonde was positively beaming, nodding very quickly that the raven worried he might pull something. “Yeah. yes, yes, of course.”

Contrasting his eagerly vibrating self, the hand he offered the other was still and patient, as if still hesitant that the raven would back down.

“Ready?”

Kiyoomi let out a breath, gently laying his larger hand on the other’s, feeling the comforting warmth radiate from him. “As I’ll ever be.”

The fae nodded and suddenly the air began to shimmer again.

“Oh, and a couple important reminders in the case ‘ya stay human when we get there and there are a couple of other fae around. Don’t accept any food or drinks from anyone else other than me. Don’t agree to any favors, bargains, deals, bets, or anything of the sort no matter how small, stupid, or harmless they seem. And finally,” fully golden eyes bore into Kiyoomi’s own. “Never give 'yer real name to _anyone_.”

And then they disappeared in a flurry of light and shadow; and what seemed to smell like citrus and vanilla.

* * *

The next thing Kiyoomi knew, he was standing on a grand balcony of a marble palace way up in the mountains overlooking a vast and vibrant sea of green bathed in hues of pink and orange. It was absolutely breathtaking how the city below surrounded by the forest and blanketed by the sunrise glowed with a natural and simplistic appeal, something Kiyoomi had never seen in his world. But this…

The faerie realm was every bit as fantastical and enchanting as the tales claimed them to be.

“It’s sunrise,” he said softly.

“Time is a little different here than in the mortal lands.”

“Oh.” 

A sudden force racked through Kiyoomi’s body, making him stumble and nearly fall over the ledge if not for the hand that grabbed him by the wrist. He twisted and saw Miya with wide, glassy eyes. There was a look of pure awe and longing and something the raven couldn't or refused to identify.

"'Ya," his throat bobbed, "the last time I saw 'ya, ‘ya were barely at the age to join 'yer father in his hunting, yet 'ya looked like the most capable one amongst the men, eyes cold and calculating, just like 'yer father's."

He looked down where he still held the raven’s wrist and immediately let go when he noticed the nervous twitching of the other's fingers. "I understand now," the fae whispered more to himself than to Kiyoomi.

The raven coughed, averting his eyes as well. "Well I don't understand a thing."

The fae nodded, taking in a breath and squaring his shoulders, lips curling in a well practiced smile. Host and High Lord. Kiyoomi has to keep reminding himself of the other’s status and what exactly it may entail.

"Right, this way, then. I know someone who could possibly reverse the spell put on 'ya, but I wanna show 'ya something first."

The raven inclined his head as he followed the golden lord. "Should I be worried?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"That's not exactly a reliable answer."

"I've told'ja I can't lie."

"That doesn't mean that you always tell the truth."

Miya turned his head to look back at him with an approving expression that had Kiyoomi's heart weirdly flipping in pride. "'Ya seem to be learning quickly. That, or 'yer already starting to remember."

"I tried to find anything on you Fae and your lands after your impromptu appearance." He tried his best to sound nonchalant but the grin on the blonde’s face told him that he didn't buy it one bit.

"I'm guessing that mortal knowledge is more or less accurate considering the lot of changelings that never came back through the years."

They turned a corner and only then did Kiyoomi take time to take it all in. The walls were decorated and inlaid with gold and what he assumed was that solar soil the blonde mentioned that sparkled. The paintings depicted sceneries the raven had only ever seen in story books, but even those paled in comparison to the murals that seemed to cover the entire left side of the wall, the right lined with stained glass windows of amber shades. The light that filtered through only made the entire place look more golden. Tall columns made of the same marble the entire place was made of reminded him of greek temples as they rose to the far ceiling where even more paintings were. The very floor he walked on was polished and glistening, golden cracks webbing the white stone wonderfully. As minimal as the decorations were, they were no less lavish and expensive looking. A chip of any of the vases would've been more than Kiyoomi’s net worth plus savings tripled, perhaps even more.

"Don't you have any servants?"

That was true. Since they began their walk to wherever the other wanted to take him to, he had not seen nor heard a single other being in the large halls, be it fae or otherwise.

"I sent 'em away."

"But we just got here, and you haven't talked to anyone else besides me."

The blonde turned to him to give him a grin and jazz hands. "Magic."

The raven rolled his eyes, suppressing a grin at the action.

They continued on for a bit more in a comfortable silence Kiyoomi greatly appreciated. They finally stopped in front of looming double doors made of oakwood. The bark was engraved with a sun peeking from the mountains and a field of wildflowers beneath. Taking a step closer, Kiyoomi is surprised to see that the bark was moving, as if a phantom wind was blowing through the field of fleurs. He hadn’t noticed he had even lifted a hand until the cool surface of the bark suddenly glowed. The raven stumbled back and the blonde fae was there yet again to catch him. Kiyoomi watched, transfixed, as tiny creatures with wings peeked out from behind the swaying flowers. A chorus of tiny bells rang before they were surrounding the raven, curious and excited. Some plopped onto his shoulders, got entangled in his hair, probed at his clothes; they were all over him, basically.

“Nyxies, an inter-breed of nymphs and pixies. They guard this door.” Miya said, watching the other squirm with a smile.

“Great, sure. What do they guard?” his voice sounded a little weird as he tried not to move too much.

“Something I left ‘ere when I decided to go find ‘ya.” he chuckled. “‘Ya’ve missed him a lot, haven’t ‘cha, little ones?”

Another chorus of tiny bells. One of the nyxies with white hair, dark blue skin, eyes of lavender, and wings of silver hesitantly flew up to around the raven’s chest level. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand, palm up, in offering. The nyxie trilled happily before plopping down, wings twitching as she rubbed her cheek against Kiyoomi’s thumb, making him smile. He looked up to meet those bright orbs.

“Hayami missed ‘ya the most since ‘ya disappeared.”

Kiyoomi eyed the nyxie as it let out another trinkle of bell sounds.

“Yeah, he’s grown quite a bit, eh?”

“What language do they use?”

“Fae tongue as well, but ‘ya gotta have fae hearing to actually hear them. What do they sound like to ‘ya right now?”

“Like a thousand tiny bells.”

Miya smiled, another unidentified emotion flashing through his eyes before he was waving a hand and the doors were groaning open to reveal a large chamber of plain white marble with vines crawling across. From where, Kiyoomi couldn’t see. The entire room was empty save for the the chains that dangled, pulled down by what seemed to be—

“How the _fuck_ are _you_ dangling like a fucking sacrifice?” The raven sent the other an incredulous stare as he only laughed and approached his clone that seemed to be in a deep sleep.

“Don’t worry, it’s just my real form. I had’ta split myself between this weaker form and, well, me, so in the case of danger, I could still protect my court.”

Kiyoomi didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t say anything at all. The blonde turned to him with a gentle smile.

“I’d advise ‘ya to look away while for a second, don’t wanna blind ‘yer pretty human eyes.”

That was all the warning he got and luckily he followed immediately because even with his eyes closed, Kiyoomi could still see the bright light from behind his eyelids. Once it started to die down, he slowly opened his eyes again.

The fae’s presence seemed heavier, his aura more powerful. But unlike when they were in his bedroom, it was more warm and welcoming, not overpowering. Though Kiyoomi didn't doubt that it could be, would the other choose so. But as the light fully faded away, a gasp escaped him when the large, pure gold, feathered wings spanned on either side of the smiling fae.

“‘Ya like ‘em?”

“They’re beautiful,” he was too bewitched to notice the teasing lilt to the question. The fae strode back towards him, his wings wringing out once, feathers ruffling, before snapping shut behind him. Stopping right before him, Kiyoomi was too stunned by wings to notice that the nyxies had moved away from him. Suddenly there were two warm hands cupping his cheeks as the fae leaned closer, as if about to kiss him.

“Oi, what are you d—”

The blonde inhaled, a hair's breadth away from the other’s lips, and Kiyoomi felt a prickling sensation run all across his skin as a veil like layer of mist got sucked into the fae. He felt a little weird when the other stepped away with a satisfied look on his face.

"What was that?" His own voice sounded like a yell even when he was only whispering.

"I needed my full power to remove the glamour on 'ya. It’s that the misty thing that hides 'yer true form and smothers ‘yer senses. Sorry it was sudden, I just," he sighed. "I just really needed to see 'ya."

He must've looked really confused and lost because Miya waved his hand and suddenly a full body mirror appeared in front of him— and Kiyoomi could barely recognize the person in his reflection. It was him, but it wasn't. His skin looked flawless, moisturised and hydrated as compared to his dry skin. He never saw the appeal or need for skin care routines but if this would be the result, then he wasn’t opposed to starting one. He seemed to stand taller, his shoulder broader and squared. His raven curls seemed more volumized and luscious. But what really made him feel like a stranger in his own body, other than the heightened senses and everything, were his eyes and his ears. His irises were caught in a shade between blue and violet, flecks of silver and obsidian scattered about. And his _ears…_ Kiyoomi reached a hand up and what would’ve already been his hair was still skin and cartilage, up and up and up, until he reached the pointed tip. Gone were his rounded human ears, gone was human body; and in its place was this strange fae shell. His gaze dropped a little and, oh.

Well, now he _did_ like the sharp canines he acquired. Mh, yeah, he really liked those.

“Gods above, ‘ya truly are a beautiful being.” the dreamy sigh the blonde let out had him flushing and gosh, now there was even more space in his ears for blood to reach. But only silver glitter covered his cheeks and ear tips, which wasn’t all that different really but at least it was a stark contrast and vivid color. Miya gave him a lopsided grin, totally captivated. “I bet even the Kings and Queens of old would wake if only to catch a glimpse. Too bad ‘yer all mine, eh?”

Kiyoomi scoffed, crossing his arms. The motion had never felt so smooth and easy, as if his each and every muscle was oiled and ready to do anything. “Fine, you proved that you weren’t lying about the fae stuff, still doesn’t mean I’m your mate.” he startled, blinking. “Oh, wow, Fae tongue feels funny to speak.”

A pulse of amusement and fondness echoed from somewhere beyond the gaping hole in Kiyoomi, and he was sure as heck that it didn’t come from himself.

“What was that?”

_What was what, pretty?_

Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes at the other. “That. Stop that.”

_Oh? But I’m trying to prove something to ‘ya._

“This proves nothing, you creep.”

Miya’s grin turned into a playful smirk, his eyes growing a bit heavy.

_‘Ya sure about that, sweetheart?_

“Why are you in my head? I don’t like it, get out.”

_Well, I_ **_am_ ** _‘yer mate. Mates have this certain connection that bonds them, but the final binding happens for different reasons at different times, though that’s only when all parties accept the bond. Emotions, thoughts, memories, stuff like that can be passed through the channel. Plus, ‘yer in my head too, ‘ya know._

Kiyoomi realized that he hadn’t verbally spoken any of his previous statements. Miya inclined his head, playfulness turning a bit predatory.

_So, my handsome mate, do you really think my thighs are to die for-_

“ _Alright_! Memory time, c’mon, let’s go, chop chop, you fucking miscreant.” Kiyoomi immediately stalked away, the chattering nyxies who he could finally hear following after him. Miya chuckled before following after him, his presence like an extra but necessary limb to the raven. He suddenly felt like he was finally in sync with the blonde fae next to him.

“Alright, alright, sorry. Hey, wanna fly there?”

Kiyoomi looked at him weirdly. “I don’t have wings, though.”

A shrug. “Sure ‘ya do. All faeries got wings, they just all look a ‘lil different.”

The raven thought it over. “How do you… procure them?”

“They’re a part of ‘ya, so try to imagine yerself growing, extending, becoming. But not here, somewhere with more space.” he shut the door behind them and waved at the nyxies. “Bye for now, little ones!”

A chorus of tiny disagreements.

_No!_

_Stay! Stay!_

_No more go!_

_Leaving again?_

_Too long, too long gone…_

“We’ll come back, don’t worry.” the raven said with a gentle smile. The tiny beings all gasped and looked at him from wherever they were, even Hayami who was hanging upside down on his forehead, clutching one of his curls in her small arms.

_Return?_

_Come back, moon?_

_Star understand?_

_Hear hear?_

_Night no long go?_

Kiyoomi felt his heart flutter in fondness for the sweet creatures. “Yes, I can hear you now. We’ll return, okay?”

That seemed to do the trick because all the nyxies began to leave little kisses on his cheeks before returning to their door after bidding goodbye to the blonde as well, all but one.

“Hayami, we have to go now, little one.” Miya coaxed. The nyxie shook her head no, disappearing into the raven’s mess of curls.

_Mimi stay with moon._

“You wanna come along, sweetie?” the raven asked gently.

_Mhm… Mimi miss moon._

Kiyoomi looked at the blonde with what he’s pretty sure was a pout but he wasn’t going to admit it was one. “Is it fine if she comes?”

It was almost comical and hilarious how the other’s face trembled before he turned his face away and closed his eyes, letting out a whine. “No fair, that wasn’t fair.” he peeped one eye open and immediately caved. “Fine, she can come.”

An excited squeal before the small thing was flying to the blonde and leaving a couple kisses on his cheeks, making the other laugh. He must’ve felt something through the bond he claimed that connected them since another rushing pulse of fondness came to Kiyoomi. The raven tried to ignore the feeling, as well as the feeling he was sure was his own when that sunlit smile turned to him again.

“Well, let’s go then. Some quick flying lessons and then we’re off a dear friend of mine.”

* * *

It’s safe to say that; one, Kiyoomi _did_ have wings and they were large, gorgeous, bat-like leathery things with a deep blue hue and silver and purple veins running along the thick, slightly translucent skin; two, Miya was not a good flying instructor considering the very first thing he did when the raven finally did manage to make his wings appear was push him off of the balcony before diving in himself right after; three, Miya was, however, right when he said that a faerie’s wings are a part of them because flying came so naturally to Kiyoomi, despite his rocky start; and finally, there was nothing Kiyoomi had ever found pure contentment in than feeling the wind whip past him and his slightly sensitive wings. The ground beneath them passed by in a blur of green and yellow as the clouds passed them by. Miya was doing some really cool looking stunts through the air, sometimes looking back at him with a grin. Hayami was tangled again in the raven’s curls, her sweet singing of what he guessed was a fae lullaby was a pleasant hum in his ear. Soon enough, a large clearing appeared from far below. Kiyoomi could make out a manor made of the same marble as the palace they just left situated near the edge of the treeline. He saw the blonde notion to it and then they were diving for it. What he didn’t take into account, however, was the momentum he had, the natural pull of gravity, and his new inexperience with flying.

One second he was barrelling for the earth, the next he was tumbling through craters and bales of hay. He feels a bit of ache and pain, but not what he would think would be the usual intensity of crashing through things and falling on your back. He groaned, blinking his eyes till the black dots disappeared to be faced with a giggling nyxie and Miya… with grey hair.

“Miya?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you do something to your hair?”

The fae snorted and stood up from his crouched position. “Oi, scrub! I think ‘yer mate hit his head a little too hard!”

Suddenly blonde Miya was looming over him with a furrowed brow and worried eyes. “Omi! Oh, gods, are ‘ya okay?”

He swatted away the hands that were shaking him by his shoulders and grumbled incoherent curses as he stumbled to his feet. He felt the weight of his wings disappear and noticed the blonde had already made his vanish as well.

“I’m fine, stop fussing- what did you call me?”

The blonde froze, horror in his expression. “Uh, n-nothing.” his voice was too high to be casual. He turned to look behind his shoulder at the grey haired Miya who had a lazy grin on his face. Only then did Kiyoomi realize that he was seeing double.

“Did you split yourself again or are you guys twins or something?”

The grey haired Miya chuckled and stepped forward, offering his hand in greeting to which the raven shook casually. Kiyoomi noticed that the fae’s eyes lacked the underlying golden hue his blonde counterpart’s eyes had. “Hi, we’ve never officially met before but I’m the better twin-”

“Oi!”

“Please excuse my brother for whatever stupid shit he’s done so far, he’s an old bastard-”

“We’re the same fucking age, ‘ya asshat!”

“And he’s been cranky since ‘ya went and poofed away-”

“I am _not_ cranky!”

“So feel free to ruffle his feathers any time ‘ya feel like it.”

Kiyoomi arched an amused brow and gave the fuming blonde a teasing grin. “Oh, I like him.”

The blonde let out a beast-like growl and his eyes darkened a bit. The raven almost expected him to grow claws and fur until an invisible force knocked him up the head and made him let out a yelp, snapping him out of... whatever that was.

“Stop being a territorial bastard, I’m tired of watching you and your brother try to rip each other apart every time. It’s only amusing the first few decades.”

An elegant and absolutely stunning raven with brilliant teal eyes appeared from around the fence, giving the blonde a reprimanding look.

“What’s the whacking for?” blonde Miya whined.

“You were being stupid, as usual.” the newcomer answered as if it was a fact.

A scoff. “I am High Lord!”

“And I am older than even your father, so watch your tongue.”

That had the blonde shutting up. Kiyoomi looked at the gorgeous stranger with curiosity. “How old can fae get?”

The other raven gave him a smile and if Kiyoomi didn’t like sunshine and bombarding, insistent loudness, then he would’ve definitely fallen for the dark mystery and intriguing hush that seemed to emanate from the fae. “Well, it’s not like we live forever. Even faeries fade away. But an average fae can live for a few centuries, though there are some who can live for many millennia.”

“Oh.” Kiyoomi turned to the pouting blonde. “How old were you again?”

“530.”

“528, ‘ya don’t get to round ‘yer age up, moron.”

“Oh, that’s _it_ -”

“As much as I would love to accommodate space for you two to brawl it out,” his tone and pace did not change, but the edge of a threat in it had both brothers stilling. “I’d much rather converse within the comfortable confines of my home rather than in the hay bay. And I believe you two came here first rather than the Night Court for a reason, yes?”

Kiyoomi didn’t need a demonstration or anything, but he was pretty sure the other raven was more powerful than even the High Lords and Ladies with their enhanced powers.

Both Miyas nodded submissively. The other raven smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

Leading the way, the two ravens fell into step with each other as the brothers trudge behind, trying and failing to discreetly shove at one another. Kiyoomi sighed and turned to the fae. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

The fae smiled. “Call me Akaashi.”

* * *

After Akaashi and grey Miya had escorted them to a wide, open room full of rugs and pillows with a single low table in the middle, and after the other raven had served them all tea, Miya had explained everything to the other two. At the end of it, Akaashi was frowning. He turned to Kiyoomi and reached for his hand, pausing with a small murmur of ‘may I?’. Kiyoomi nodded. The teal eyed fae took his hand in both of his, closing his eyes in concentration. He hummed.

“Well, surprisingly it’s not as intricate as I would think it would be, considering who he is and how his disappearance affected not one, but two courts.”

He opened his eyes to look at the blonde Miya. “I could undo it right now, if you’d like.”

Blonde Miya looked at Kiyoomi, raising a brow.

_Well, ‘ya wanted answers._

_It’s not gonna hurt or anything, right?_

_‘Course not, ‘Kaashi-kun is completely capable of undoing what ‘yer changeling foster ‘rents did to ‘ya._

_What happens after this, though? I get my memories and I just go back to who I was before?_

_What happens from here on after, is all up to ‘ya and ‘ya alone, Omi._

_You still haven’t explained where you got that name._

A smirk. _It’s ‘yer name, is it not?_

_Yes, but I never told you._

The blonde inclined his head towards the patiently waiting fae. _All ‘yer answers are right there, pumpkin._

“I forgot how weird that telepathy is when ‘yer not part of the conversation.” grey Miya mused before taking a sip of his tea. Akaashi gave him an amused smile. “Just because it’s always noisy with you and Kou having no filter whatsoever.”

A whimper came from the grey haired fae. “It’s been centuries and he _still_ keeps yelling down the bond. I’m blaming ‘ya for summoning him.”

“You don’t want to talk to our mate?”

“That’s not what I said, don’t twist my words.”

“Whatever you say, you big baby.”

Akaashi turned back just in time for the other pair to finish their own conversation. A single nod from Kiyoomi was all the approval the other needed.

Kiyoomi watched as the fae closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and opened them again only to stare back into silver orbs, not teal. His hands rose to rest against the curly-haired raven’s temples and began to glow a deep purple. Kiyoomi felt a short spike of pain in the back of his head before it came back in tenfold. He barely remembered what sound escaped his lips when the rush of the missing years of his life came back to him in a tall, overwhelming wave.

Towering castles of obsidian rock.

An older brother. An older sister.

Private lessons in large, endless libraries.

A sweet mother. A strict father.

A jar of pickled plums.

An entire life he could barely believe was his. But one memory stood out amongst all rest.

He got lost in the forest once when he was around 10 after chasing the sprites and losing sight of them. He was pouting as he sat beneath the shade of a tree, tracing unrecognizable blobs on the dirt and using his shadow manipulation abilities to bring them to life.

_“Hi there, sweetheart. What’s the young prince doing all the way out ‘ere?”_ a gentle voice called out. Kiyoomi had looked up only to be blinded by the sun.

_“I got lost.”_

The sun smiled at him. Kneeling, he offered his hand to the youngling. _“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”_

Kiyoomi shook his head.

_“Then how ‘bout ‘ya let ‘lil ole me escort ‘y back home, hm?”_

_“Nee-chan said not to go with strange faeries.”_

The sun chuckled, his hand still extended, patient and welcoming. _“Would it help if I gave you my name?”_

_“Ni-san said to never give anyone your real name.”_

Another warm laugh. _“‘Yer siblings sure are smart, little one. But I don’t mind giving my real name to my mate.”_

Kiyoomi had gasped at that with all the child-like wonder his small body held. _“You’re my mate?”_

_“Mhm, and ‘ya might be too young right now to feel the bond but I don’t mind visiting again in how many years until ‘yer ready. But it would really make me sad if my mate gets hurt here in the woods. ‘Yer nee-chan and ni-san have been worried sick and sent me to come find ‘ya.”_

Kiyoomi had looked at the sun then and realized that he actually liked how bright it was. _“Okay.”_ he had grabbed the fae’s hand and they walked back to the main grounds of the Sakusa family’s summer estate.

_“Hey, mister mate.”_

_“Yes, sweet lordling?”_

_“If you’re my mate, that means I can tell you my name, right?”_

_“Not if ‘ya don’t want to, no.”_

_“But I wanna.”_

A chuckle. _“Alright, then. What’s your name?”_

_“I’m Kiyoomi.”_

_“Pleasure to meet ‘ya, Kiyoomi-kun. I am Miya Atsumu.”_

Kiyoomi had frowned up at him. _“That’s too long.”_

The sun’s smile grew a bit wider. _“Oh? What’cha wanna call me then?”_

Kiyoomi felt himself being shaken awake, a warm chest against his back.

“...Omi, Omi, c’mon wake up. Omi!”

Kiyoomi opened his eyes to see the worried golden eyes he had always seeked comfort in. reaching a hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek, he smiled. “Hi, Atsu. sorry it took me a while to come back home.”

Atsumu had choked on his sob as he pulled the raven tight against his chest.

_‘Yer home, ‘yer back, ‘yer here_ , his mate chanted on repeat in his head. Holding him tighter, Kiyoomi answered back.

_Home had found me._

* * *

The following year was just a whirlwind of explanations, reunions, and festivities. The Night court rejoiced for the return of the youngest son, that, and his engagement. It was known throughout every court that the High Lord of Night’s youngest son was mated to the High Lord of Day. What was shocking to all was the human ceremonies and rituals that the pair wanted to partake in; beyond courting, which was the usual proceedings before the settling of the bond through the binding, Kiyoomi and Atsumu also chose to get engaged. The announcement had caused a bit of complaint for the older, more conservative faeries, the changelings and younglings alike enjoyed the preparations for the grand union. After spending a couple years in the mortal lands, Kiyoomi realised that he was grateful to have experienced it all without the biased heart and knowledge of a fae. He still went back and forth between there and the faerie realm, usually with his mate. His old apartment became theirs to share, an extra set of clothes, another toothbrush, and another mug now joined the rest of his own belongings. The raven knew that he was going to settle soon and that he would stop aging, but he still had a few decades or so to stay there. He’d decided to keep moving and changing identities to keep going back, but it did sadden him that he would have to leave his little home in the busy city and that he would have to watch as the clerk at the bookstore, whom he had considered as his friend, grow old and eventually die. There was also the issue of his father slowly growing weak. Word was going around that he might be the one to inherit the title, but that was yet to be seen. All was yet to be seen. Kiyoomi could think of all of it at another time, because he was to be married in the next three days.

He stood on the balcony of the palace Atsumu had built for him as a courting gift. The blonde was thoughtful when he had it built on top of the mountain along the borders of both Night and Day, the structure well-thought of that one side held the most beautiful days while the opposite held the most beautiful nights. Kiyoomi’s hands carded through the soft fur of the dog he brought along from the mortal lands, a small fluffy white thing he had called Luna. Her shifting made her enchanted collar jingle. Hayami and her siblings fluttered close by, each alternately telling Kiyoomi of a story that happened with an ogre and elf. The story was cut short when all the nyxies shrieked in joy and grabbed onto the fur of Luna as she jumped away, trotting back into the open doorway leading into their private quarters. Kiyoomi laughed, already knowing, sensing, what made them retreat. He heard the soft beating of wings against wind before he felt arms wrap around his waist to lift him into the air. He clung on tight, laughing whole-heartedly as his mate spun them around once before landing gently. The blonde immediately leaned down for a searing, heart-stopping kiss.

“Hello, my darling.”

“Welcome home, my love.”

The smiles on both their faces were brighter than both the moon and sun combined, the love they shared true, deep, and unrivalled. Atsumu left a few more quick pecks all across the other’s face before reaching the moles on the raven’s forehead, leaving longer yet no less sweet kisses there.

“Have I ever mentioned how ‘yer moles always looked like a myriad of stars across ‘yer skin?” he murmured into Kiyoomi’s neck as he settled there, getting comfortable in their hug. The other hummed. “Everyday and every night, Atsu.”

“Well what can a poor male like me do when my mate is so breathtaking and smart and strong and powerful?”

“You shower me with praises is what you should do.”

A chuckle and a kiss to his shoulder. “Rightly so.” he took in a deep breath of his mate’s calming scent of vanilla as Kiyoomi gently played with his lighter blonde locks.

“You know we still need to finalise the guestlist.”

A hum. “Let’s just stay like this for a little longer…”

Kiyoomi smiled, melting further into the warmth he loved. “Alright.”

The two held each other for a few moments more, basking in each other’s presence until Kiyoomi felt a pulse of playfulness.

_On second thought…_

The raven let out a shriek as Atsumu propelled them off of the balcony, waiting for Kiyoomi to summon his wings before letting him go. They flew and danced in tandem as they rode the wind, the raven yelling his complaints while the blonde merely laughed.

There, while looking at Atumu as he was bathed in the golden sheen of the sun, Kiyoomi realised there was only one thing found pure contentment in than feeling the wind whip past him and his slightly sensitive wings - it was that, but with his mate right by his side.

* * *

It was clear now why those changelings took his mate away. Under normal fae rule, the land was stable, yes. Had Kiyoomi continued to grow under the eye of his father, he would’ve only continued that legacy. But under the rule, care, and guidance of a Fae with a human heart, the land had finally begun to prosper and grow. Atsumu realized that sometimes it takes a little humanity to show creatures of nature like them that there was something beyond cruel pleasure deceitful fun. Something worth more than anything heaven or earth could offer. As he stared at his mate, shrouded in moonlight and curled into satin sheets next to him, he couldn’t help but think.

_Gods above, no wonder the fates took a while in creating you._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! kinda swamped with exams and deadlines rn so i had to jam both D2 and D3 into this but i hope you liked it! ^-^ i'd love to read your comments <333


End file.
